Monster
by Sinxa Sin
Summary: Natsume, tired of all the missions he is given feels like he'll never get out of Gakuen Academy. Then a chance appears. Sinxa Sin, a student from Alice Academy Of America has a past she is trying to escape from. Who can help her? OCxNatsume!Please read!
1. Change

Sin-Hello everyone! This is my first fan-fic ever so please be kind to me!

Natsume-Just make sure you don't quit this again…

Sin- W-whatever!

Sinxa- What's up?

Mikan- Yeah, yeah what's up?

Hotaru- Shut up you annoying idiot.

Mikan- Meanie!

Sinxa- **Anyway…I do not own Gakuen Alice!** Thank you for reading my fan-fic people! This is an OC Story! Please do not hate! Thank you and enjoy! (Bows)

_**Don't get near her.**_

_**Don't touch her.**_

_**She's disgusting.**_

_**No wonder everyone loathes her.**_

_**She's a **__**monster.**_

"Shut up…I'm not a monster! I'm not disgusting, I'm just different!" mumbled a girl in her sleep.

_**I hate you.**_

A high pitched shriek rang out loudly. The girl jolted up from her bed. She looked around and sighed in

relief. "It's just that dream again…" whispered the girl. Her long hair shone in the moonlight. Her light

green eyes sparkled. The girl's name was Sinxa Sin, a student from the Alice Academy of America.

Suddenly the dark mahogany door on Sinxa's left opened with a slam. "Sinxa! Are you alright!" yelled

a girl with dark blue eyes. Her name was Hoshiko Yuka, she is Sinxa's best friend. "Yeah, I'm

alright…sorry for worrying you. Hoshiko sighed with relief, her hair also shone as brightly as Sinxa's

hair. "Was it that dream again?" asked Hoshiko, her face had a sad expression. "Yeah…for some reason

I've been getting it more then often now." answered Sinxa. "Want me to sleep with you tonight?" asked

Hoshiko. "Sure…" agreed Sinxa. Hoshiko got into Sinxa's bed and immediately the two girls felt

drowsy. "Hey…Hoshiko?" mumbled Sinxa. "Yeah?" answered Hoshiko. "Promise me you'll never

leave me?" said Sinxa. Hoshiko was a bit stunned at first but then smile and locked pinkies with Sinxa.

"Of course I won't" answered Hoshiko. Sinxa, satisfied with Hoshiko's answer fell into a deep slumber

and a few minutes later, so did Hoshiko.

_Somewhere In Japan_

"Natsume! Guess what!" yelled a brunette name Mikan Sakura. "Shut up noisy…" mumbled Natsume.

"Grr…fine! I won't tell you then, I guess you'll never go to America then!" yelled Mikan, she stuck out

her tongue. Suddenly Natsume jolted up, "What are you talking about?" yelled Natsume. "Oh, so now

you're-." started Mikan, "Tell me!" yelled Natsume even louder. "Alright! Alright! Narumi-sensei is

hosting a trip to America for exactly ten people! They get to go to the Alice Academy of America!" said

Mikan. "What's the catch?" asked Natsume knowingly. "Eh? Catch…oh yeah! You have to take a

English test!" said Mikan happily. "Heh, easy…" said Natsume with a smirk. He walked away smirking

and thinking: _America, here I come._ "What's with him?" said Mikan. After a few seconds her eyes

opened wide. "I'm going to fail the test!" cried Mikan.

Sin- How was it people!

Natsume- It was retarded.

Sin- …

Mikan- It was awesome! But will I fail the test!

Sin- Heh, only time will tell. By the way people, about the Hoshiko and Sinxa part… I have two words for you. No homo. Anyway, thanks for reading! Expect the next chapter soon! Bye!

No clue if this will work but….

Please Review!

V


	2. Ready? Get set

Sin-I'm back…

Natsume- …

Sin- OKAY FINE! I'M SORRY BUT I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ALRIGHT!

Natsume- Just start already…

Sin- Okay…**I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

_In Japan_

"Hotaru! Help me please! I want to go to America!" yelled Mikan an energetic brunette with too much time on her hands. Even though it was around eight at night Mikan Sakura still had the energy of a kid on steroids. She slammed open the three star door and found…nothing.

"Hotaru! Where are you!" she yelled sobbing and running around the hall frantically.

But never mind her; let's go to the main character of **this **story. Natsume Hyuuga, a raven haired boy with crimson eyes and a glare that could kill…was quietly studying English.

"Hey, Natsume…why are you studying for the test? It's not like you really need to." Said Ruka, a blonde haired lad who loves animals.

"Hn, you can't be too sure. The middle school students are joining too you know." answered Natsume.

"Sure…but only one can go right?" said Ruka, "You have the best chance of passing even if you knocked your head on a stone pillar!" "What…?" mumbled Natsume. "Um…forget I said that…" mumbled Ruka with a red face. "Sakura-san is screaming about how she was going to fail the test…it's a wonder you didn't hear it." Said Ruka with a laughing voice.

"I decided to wear earplugs." Said Natsume, smirking as he turned to show the tan earplugs that saved Natsume from going death. "Smart guy…." Mumbled Ruka. "I got them from Imai." Said Natsume.

"Maybe I should buy some…" started Ruka but as he turned around he saw Hotaru Imai already taking out her merchandise.

"Wh- Imai-san!" cried Ruka with a surprised face. "Here, these are for you." Said Hotaru handing Ruka a few earplugs. "What…for free…?" asked Ruka blushing a little. "Yep." Answered Hotaru in a monotone voice. "Thanks Imai-san!" said Ruka as he smiled a smile that could blind someone. Click. Went the camera.

"Thanks, you don't have to pay now." Said Hotaru as she walked away. "I've been deceived again…" said Ruka with a blank stare. "These idiots…" mumbled Natsume shaking his head.

Alice Academy of America

"Good morning Hoshiko! Good morning Sinxa!" sang various people as they surrounded Hoshiko and Sinxa's desks. "Good morning!" said Hoshiko with a shining smile. "F—k off…it's too early in the morning to be yelling." Groaned Sinxa while covering her ears. And then, she flew across the room and landed in a thud.

Everyone gasped it was…it was…! Boranetta…a girl with long black hair that was in a messy ponytail. With martial arts and judo skills of a master! Everyone screamed and ran to hide behind their desks.

"That hurt…b-h. You want to die?" groaned Sinxa. "There's no need to fight." said a girl with a voice that sounded like wind chimes. "Yeah… she was just yelling at you for cursing in front of these…wonderful people." Said another voice that sounded like a hummingbird and a flower. Wait, that doesn't even make sense…oh well, anyway back to the story.

It was Stephanie and Hanako. Altogether it was a group of five. Sinxa Sin, Hoshiko Yuka, Boranetta Hunnel, Stephanie Sin and Hanako Daisuke. No, I'm not giving this group a name because it would just sound lame.

Stephanie and Sinxa are cousins. Hoshiko and Sinxa are best friends. The group of five girls who can whoop you're a-. "Everyone, sit down!" yelled Hanako, the class representative. "Yes ma'am!" cried the class as they rushed to their assigned seats. "It's time to read today's report." Explained Hanako.

"First, those who want to join softball for girls please meet at the eighty-ninth adaptive gym after class. Also, anyone who wants to play tennis-" Hanako's voice was cut off with a few snickers. ( No offense to people who like tennis…these idiots just don't know that tennis players can punch their nose into the next moon with their strong arms…)

They were all cut off by Hanako's glare though. "please meet in the first auditorium after class. The Summer Ball is in need of help. If you want to join, please meet at the ballroom during lunch break. Last of all… ten students from Gakuen Academy, which is in Japan, are coming over to study with class Moon 701 and class Star 803. Please treat them with respect. ( By the way people, even though 7th grade is in middle school I'm having them skip a grade because they're so smart.) That's all, now please pay attention to the teachers lessons, or else." Said Hanako, the last statement filled with vile and accompanied with deadly glare.

"Thank you Daisuke-san, now open your books to page 26 in your class workbook and do the bottom of the page. No talking, unless you want an lunch detention." Said the teacher sternly, and so…the day went on.

Back to Japan.

The day of the English test was coming soon and inside a pink house with flowers overflowing on the sidewalk, a sinister snicker came from the window. "Natsume…you're going to have a lot of fun with those five girls I've met…so much fun…" murmured a high pitched voice that was then followed with a evil throaty laugh. Looks like the fun has just begun!

Sin- Alright…I tried to follow one of my reviewer's tip and I'm not sure I did it right though. Please review or subscribe! Thanks guys, feel free to give me a critique!


	3. Go! Of Love and Goodbyes!

Sin- Hi! I'm back, from the dead! Just kidding. Since I'm grounded I'm going to have a lot of free time to type.

Natsume- Nooo!

Sin- Shut up Natsume or I will beat the c—p out of you!

Natsume- Hn.

Sin- I do not own Gakuen Alice. Now here's chapter three!

In Japan

The day of the English test has finally begun! Many students gathered around Narumi and quickly, with the help of teachers and alices, they soon graded all the tests.

Natsume, Ruka and the rest of the gang all gathered around the list of a mere 10 people.

1st Place- Hotaru Imai

2nd Place- Natsume Hyuuga

3rd Place- Ruka Nogi

4th Place- Kokoro Yome

5th Place-Tsubasa Andou

6th Place-Sumire Shouda

7th Place- Ryo Hijiri

8th Place- Nonoko Ogasawara

9th Place- Anna Umenomiya

10th- Luna Koizumi

"Ahh! I didn't get in!" cried Mikan with overflowing tears. "It's okay Mikan-chan…" said Yuu. "Eh! Yuu! Why isn't your name on there?" yelled Mikan. "Oh…I didn't feel like joining…" said Yuu shyly. "At least we still have each other!" cried Mikan as she grabbed Yuu's arm and skipped off away with him.

"Hah! I knew that retard wouldn't make it in!" snorted Luna with a smirk. Then, Luna was flown across the room. "Ow! What's your problem?" shrieked Luna. "Your face." Answered Hotaru.

"Anyway, kids pack your bags and we'll soon be going to America!" sang Narumi as he skipped away. _I guess I'll go to say bye to that baka/ Sakura-san._ Thought Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka.

Ruka walked to Mikan's room and knocked slightly on her door. He blushed when Mikan came out. "Sakura-san… I guess this is goodbye for a year?" said Ruka shyly. "Yeah, I guess so…" said Mikan, suddenly she moved her hand to wipe away tears from her eyes.

Ruka felt his heart squeezing and then it happened. He grabbed Mikan and pulled her into a hug. Her head in his chest. "Sakura-san….I love you."

There was silence. "Sakura-san…?" said Ruka in a puzzled voice. And that was when he found a sleeping Mikan, with a smile on her face. Ruka smiled slightly and put her on her bed. He walked away silently.

Hotaru was typing away furiously on her laptop and then printed a sheet out. She folded it and put in a toy turtle's mouth. The turtle started walking away. "No doubt that baka is going to go crazy when she sees this." Mumbled Hotaru. "Now to pack my stuff." Said Hotaru as she walked toward her closet.

Natsume was thinking about what to do. It was finally his turn to leave! He was so happy he actually smiled! "Well, that baka is in love with Ruka anyway, she wouldn't care about me. I should probably leave her alone" mumbled Natsume as his smiled turned into a frown. He put his hands into his pockets and slowly walked away.

Finally, the day of the trip came. Everyone line up and boarded the plane. Everyone saw their friends waving at them while the plane was lifting. Only Natsume didn't notice Mikan shouting at him. It was time to go to America!

Sin-Short chapter….mostly because this is a filler. The next chapter is where the real fun begins! Mwahahahaha!

Natsume-Freak.

Sin- Shut your mouth, anyway please review!

V


End file.
